Reasoning
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: For HKS! Alex and Olivia are both late to work. In the end there stories don't match up... What's the real reason? (Not really sure what i was doing when I wrote this, personally I don't think it's that good, but hey ho!)


**Reasoning.**

Mini little one shot for HKS!  
Hope you like it.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing...

A/N: Line stole from Lie to me! (I don't own that either!)

* * *

Alex stood in front of Elizabeth Donnelly, being watched from the side by Lena Petrovsky.

She needed to think of something quick. Telling your boss and the woman who hates most people you were late because you girlfriend decided sex in the shower was a good idea wasn't going to be acceptable.

"Alex, you've been late for the past two weeks... what's going on?" Liz asked looking at her sympathetically.

Okay so once or twice she'd over slept, but it was mainly sex, really good sex with Olivia...

"Alexandra people will see you as not being able to do your job..." Lena began only to be cut off.

"Sex..." Alex said catching both women off guard.

"I was late because I was having sex, have done for the past 2 weeks... Sex, with detective Benson. I have tried to make up excuses for the past 2 weeks but it hasn't worked so I have been late because of sex, really good sex... and if that answer isn't acceptable then you are going to have to use your imaginations because it's the truth." Alex said getting frustrated.

Lena said with a blank expression, whilst Liz swallowed hard thinking of what she could say. Needless to say both women crossed their legs due to feeling uncomfortable.

"Please make sure you're on time tomorrow, you're dismissed." Liz said quietly.

"Thank you. Judge Petrovsky." Alex said with a slight nod before leaving and slamming the door behind her.

"Do you think we should tell Don?" Liz asked looked at the woman the other side of the room.

"Unless Detective Bensons already said something."  
"I pray to god not in the same manor Alex did." Liz said bowing her head.

Lena smiled a little before speaking. "That woman will never look us in the eye again."

"You got that right." Liz agreed before sipping her coffee.

* * *

Olivia sat in the captains office, she had an excuse ready, but weather she would use it she didn't know.

"So, you've been late for what nearly 2 weeks now, what's going on Benson?" Captain asked knowing it would be short.

"I'm just over sleeping captain and the past few morning's I've had car trouble, it's in the garage today," She said trying to reassure him.

"Okay, well you have work to do, get to it."  
"Thanks Cap." Liv said making a quick exit.

Texting Alex was the first thing she did.

_'What did you tell her ladyship? Xx_

'_Her ladyship and dear friend... I told them the truth... sex...xx' _Alex replied not really wanting to talk about it.

'_Really good sex. I couldn't bring myself to tell Cragen. Xxx'_ Olivia said feeling annoyed with herself.

'_It's okay baby, its fine. Xxx' Alex_ said smiling knowing they would talk about it tonight.

* * *

Walking with Olivia to the courtroom she suddenly pulled the detective into a room.

"Do we really have to watch the trial?" She said noticing she'd pulled Olivia into a spare office.

"Well, not if you want to..." Alex smiled at Olivia's answer.

"You know we will have to tell them at some point..." Olivia pointed out before planting kisses on Alex's neck.  
"We can tell them when I stop wanting the sex." Alex says moving her hands up Olivia's shirt.

"You sure you want to do this here?" Liv asked pushing her girlfriend up against the wall.

"I'll do this anywhere with you." Alex said slowly unbuttoning her own shirt.

Olivia replied by moving her hands slowly up the A.D.A's skirt.

"Remember to breath and not scream baby." Olivia reminded...

* * *

Soon enough time had pasted and Olivia and Alex were still at it.

"Baby you are so good at this!" Alex said as Olivia worked her magic...

Olivia just smiled.

"We should stop this now." Olivia said regaining her composure picking up her shirt that was on the floor, putting it on she began to do the buttons up but something stopped her.

Alex's hand placed on her own slowly pushing it down.

"Kiss me..." Olivia found herself doing and Alex happily did as she was told.

Moments past both of them still in lip lock, Olivia pushing Alex against a wall, Olivia wearing the trousers she had on with he shirt still open, Alex's skirt was half way up her thigh instead of the knee length it was meant to be with her shirt and blazer thrown on the floor.

The moment when so fast neither woman had been so scared in there entire lives...

"Elliot... What the hell?" Olivia asked. Both of them were to into each other to hear the door open.

Elliot was quick to turn his back.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Elliot shouted reaching for the door to close it.

"You could have knocked."  
"I didn't think you would be groping each other in the courthouse!" Elliot replied he had a point. For most me seeing 2 girls half naked was a dream, for him it was awful.

"Well we were get over it." Alex piped up doing up her shirt and tucking it in.

"The Captain and Donnelly want to see you both in her office in 5 minutes." He said, still keeping his back to them.

"We're decent." Olivia said waiting for her partner to turn around.

"I'm sorry for walking in, but what if it wasn't me?!" Elliot said trying not to raise his voice.

"I don't know."  
"Liv you're like my sister and best friend its bad enough I had to see you like that!" Elliot said turning into the older protective brother.

Alex stood there in silence trying not to laugh.

"Sorry El, we just thought..." Olivia began but stopped herself, why was she kidding they weren't thinking.

"You best get going... I'll speak to you later." El said pulling Liv into a bear hug before smiling at the blonde before they left.

* * *

Standing in Donnelly's office Olivia tried to avoid the gaze of her captain.

"So, your stories don't match up." Liz began looking at both of them in turn.

Olivia and Alex shared a look.

This wasn't going to be good.

"So unless you start talking someone's gonna have to do some digging." Cragen said as a scare tactic... that worked.

"I'm pregnant..." Alex said in a small voice.

"That's the reason we've been late." Olivia added and the two of them caught on relatively quickly.

The door opened quickly.

A girl around 19 stood in the door way.

"This is my friend's daughter Caroline..." Don said smiling.

Alex and Olivia sighed a breath of relief seeing at everyone went of topic...

"Now the both of you, I am gonna need statements..." Liz began hearing a sigh from the A.D.A and the Detective.

"I'll go have a look around then." Caroline said from the door realising home they didn't want the male to be there.

"Caroline wait!" Don said making an exit.

All 3 women laughed as they heard down the corridor Caroline shouting.

"Don't run, it panics the initiates."

They both looked at Liz trying to keep a straight face.  
"I need you to write the statement then read it to me, then sign it..." Liz began before adding.

"So went will your car be fixed Detective?" Alex stood trying not to laugh.

"Soon I hope." Olivia lied smoothly.

"Excuses, Excuses, Excuses." Liz said giving both women a hard smile before handing them some paper and 2 pens.

Now that was the definition of awkward.

* * *

I hope you guys like it.

Again I own nothing...

Thank you for reading!  
Please leave a review, it means a lot!

Bethanyy.


End file.
